


Reflections

by Bluesday



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brenda is sassy, Chuck is a cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gally is so done, Humor, M/M, Minho is a dad, Newt is a ghost, Really dark, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, The only OC is Minho’s dad lol, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas is a dork, Who You Gonna Call? (Ghostbusters), newt needs a hug, newtmas - Freeform, not really though we like this ghost, or at least an attempt at it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesday/pseuds/Bluesday
Summary: Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to a rather suspiciously normal, dark, creepy basement. His eyes narrowed with paranoia. There was no way, he simply imagined something that felt so real, yet again, he could still be dreaming. Deciding that he’d put thoughts to bed, he turned towards the stairs rather awestruck by the previous events to come.“ You’re a bloody idiot…”Thomas froze at the sound of a voice, the same voice he heard in his dream. He turned on his heels to witness something incredible, extraordinary, horrifying, supernatural…A ghost.
Relationships: Brenda & Newt (Maze Runner), Brenda & Thomas (Maze Runner), Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Chuck & Gally (Maze Runner), Chuck & Minho (Maze Runner), Chuck & Newt (Maze Runner), Chuck & Thomas (Maze Runner), Frypan & Newt (Maze Runner), Frypan & Thomas (Maze Runner), Gally & Newt (Maze Runner), Gally & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Reflections

“ You’re a bitch, Gally. The house isn’t haunted, just old.” 

Gally, the redhead at the burnet’s ladder right, scoffed all knowingly.” You know I’ve heard that exact same line in a horror movie,  _ Min _ .” He exasperated mockingly. The man behind the wheel simply shrugged in response.” Life isn’t a movie.” The man eventually huffed.” If it was, it'd be a three hour documentary on rich people problems.” 

“ Oh shut up, Thomas.” Thomas turned his neck to see Brenda tapping harshly at her phone, whilst her head rested comfortably on Frypan’s lap.” How much longer?” The dark toned man groaned impatiently, earning a frustrated frown from Minho.” We should be pulling up any second now.” He spoke quickly. 

“ That’s good, ‘cause I’ve had to pee for about an hour now.” A voice murmured from Thomas’s right, he blinked.” I told you to go at the gas station in Guthrie!” The little boy whined.” But I didn’t have to go then!” 

“ You all are insufferable.” Brenda growled.

“ And you're an asshole.” Minho pitched in.

“ Takes one to know one, bitch.” The woman concluded confidently, slowly raising her middle finger to meet with the driver’s mirror. The Korean scoffed irritably.” Just, please, shut up for two seconds.” He spoke, furiously, Thomas could tell he was having a hard time remembering which turns to take. Feeling empathetic, he pinched his lips and started scrolling through his feed. Slowly however, the reception started to thin, until there was no connection at all. Letting out a defeated sigh, he shut off his phone, turning the screen black. 

Thomas looked up from his phone to glance about at the scenery around him, lush, green leaves, swayed elegantly along the springtime breeze. A comforting feeling washed over him at the sight. An old wooden sign with colorful, vibrant handprints dotting the bold letters that read:

_ The Glade. _

Amidst the sightseeing, a particular tree along a hill, one past the fence and towards the pastures caught his eye. A chill, a shiver, crawled up his spine. A sad, tree. Something about this place, made him feel disconnected from his body. As if he was disembodied entirely. This, was most definitely going to be an odd vacation. Thomas eventually snapped out of his thoughts when voices started to be raised within the Volkswagen van. 

Already tired, hungry, and now angry, he yelled out.” Can everyone just shut up? Jesus. What the hell is up with you guys?” Gally turned from his place at the passenger’s seat to speak.” Brenda is being high maintenance, again.” 

“ Yeah well, I just don’t think it’s fair that we have to bring Tom’s little brother to babysit all summer.” 

“ First of all, I’m fourteen. Second of all, you're about double my age, and are still acting more childish than me.”

“ I just don’t see the charm in staying in some creepy old house in the middle of nowhere for a whole  _ summer? _ I mean c’mon guys…” 

“  _ Thank you  _ Fry, oh my God.” Gally hollered from the front. Minho’s face contorted into a defensive grimace.” My father, and mother lived here.  _ I  _ lived here, you dipshits. If you guys want to keep paying rent in that small ass apartment—“ 

“ Guys!” Slowly the group turned their heads to face Thomas, arguably, the leader of their misfits. Slowly, he exhaled against his window, fogging the glass.” Minho, we are grateful for you and your mom bringing us here…” Gally opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing.” Brenda, my brother is plenty mature enough to take care of himself.” Chuck smiled proudly, whilst Brenda subtly swallowed down her guilt.

“ Look at us. We’re supposed to be excited to spend summer together. We’ve been talking about it forever. I mean yeah, it’s not a resort, or Paris, but—“ He spoke confidently on his next words.” We have each other. So, humour me, say we don’t want to kill each other by the end of the week, and we’ll stay. If we do, then, we’ll see each other this Fall. Fair?” 

“ Fair.” Minho spoke with a charismatic smile.

“ Fair.” Brenda grinned nonchalantly.

“ Fair…” Gally mustered, still uneasy about the house.

“ Fair!” Chuck and Frypan exclaimed excitedly in unison, making Frypan reach over to ruffle the boy’s head of hair. 

“ Okay, it’s settled. Let’s have ourselves a vacation.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


About ten minutes after their fight/reluctant truce in the car, they arrived at Minho’s family home. A nostalgic smile was seen from afar on the man’s face, as he observed his familiar with love.” Here we are.” Thomas knew that his parents were not exactly poor, yet, still, the house seemed massive enough for a mansion. It looked ancient enough however, to star in a cheesy ghost-busting show. 

“ Tonight on Ghost-Jumpers, the boys try to contact the ghost of Bigfoot—“ Gally cut Frypan off with.” That’s not funny.” Brenda chuckled.” You're such a baby.” She murmured, dragging her bags onto the staircase to the front door.” Yeah seriously, Gally, Frypan, have some respect.” Minho snapped, pulling his own suitcase up the stairs. Gally visibly rolled his eyes as he followed after. Chuck was close behind, shouting that he called dibs on the biggest bed. 

Thomas however, stayed behind. Something, made him turn around to face away from the house. He stared a little below his eyeline for a solid ten seconds, the world itself seemed to slow… he couldn’t break out of his stare towards nothing. It was as if—

“ Thomas, we’re losing daylight. Minho already wasted three minutes of our “vacation” looking for the right keys.” Gally barked from the top of the steps, Minho punching him lightly in the gut as he slipped inside his home. Thomas blinked out of his trance, startled, he sped inside.” Wait up!” He hollered, trying to shake off the mysterious aura that surrounded him specifically.

“ Where can I put the juices?” Brenda questioned curiously, prompting Minho to holler back.” There’s a fridge in the basement. You can put it in there until I’ve fixed the one in the kitchen.” The woman smiled.” Got it!” 

By the time he was inside, the other five had already disbursed in a race to find their rooms. The only one that had an immediate right to one, was Minho, who wanted to sleep in his own room. He had gone over rules in the car ride here. There were certain guidelines that needed to be followed; don’t go into his father’s room, don’t go in the basement after midnight—

_ “ —This sounds suspiciously close to a haunted house.” Gally muttered.  _

_ Minho gripped the steering wheel.” For the last, time, the house isn’t haunted. I am just telling you what my mother told me. I was told, even as a child, not to go in the basement after dark. But especially after midnight.”  _

_ “ Why?” A curious Chuck chirped.  _

_ “  _ Because,  _ the boiler room’s down there. Sometimes it’ll overheat overnight, not only will you inhale toxic air, but you’ll also have the chance of stepping on a nail, or touching something hot, I had to go to the hospital once because one stuck straight out of my foot when I fell down the stairs.”  _

_ The story was enough to scare out anymore curiosity that they might have experienced after. _

—You can go to the beach whenever, but take the boardwalk there, don’t go through the woods. Stay away from the pastures, the herds have aggressive bulls that’ll charge you. Don’t drink through the carton (mostly directed towards Frypan). 

“ Thank you for letting us stay, Minho.” 

Minho turned towards Thomas with a smile.” Thanks for helping to convince the others to stay… this place means a lot to me…” His gaze darkened, and Thomas felt an understanding sympathy wash over.” You sure you don’t want to talk about your dad?” The man sucked in a sharp breath.” Maybe later… I need to take it in first.” Thomas nodded with a sad smile before walking off. Minho stopped him.” I saved you a room.” Thomas blinked, Minho handing him a pair of keys.” It’s the room I used to tell you about.” 

“ The attic house?” Thomas inquired. Minho nodded.” It’s weird, my abeoji made that room, I don’t really know why, I was an only child, but it was always cool to sneak into and hang out in when I was young. I figured you seemed curious enough when I told you about it, to stay in there yourself.” Thomas couldn’t help but feel as if he intervened with something intimate between his family, but still, he wouldn’t say no. From what he heard, it was a fun place to enjoy a sunset drink.” Okay. Thanks.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Whilst Thomas was making his way upstairs he saw which rooms were occupied by who. His little brother, Chuck, who he would offer to bunk with, has a strict policy on having his own space. His little brother was the kindest soul; yet, enough noise and occupation could make him an irritable person. Gally, always being a bit of a couch dweller, insisted he sleep in the living room. Brenda and Frypan, both being neat freaks, decided that they could sleep in the two twins in the pool house. 

The house had plenty of odd, unoccupied rooms. Minho said that most of them were his father’s studies, including a smaller library on the third floor. Within that one small hallway that separated the stairs from the library and Minho’s father’s room (which would remain untouched by Thomas), was a small lock on the upside of the ceiling. Thomas stood on his toes to reach the locket before a white ladder slowly started to unveil itself to the newcomer. Thomas stepped back hesitantly before walking up the well to his new room.

_ “ Wow.” _

Small flickering strands of white lights streaked across wooden boards that stretched across the triangular ceiling; contrasting beautifully against a skylight of a nearby circular window. A queen sized bed, unoccupied, beckoned Thomas for sleep. Posters of old rock bands, mostly The Beatles by first glance, scattered across the wooden walls, creating a more energized aesthetic. Comic books, the one on top titled “Phantom Halo”. 

Thomas could feel a relaxed smile cross his lips as he threw himself onto the sheets. Checking the time, he found 8:46 a late enough time to try to get in some hours before he gets woken up by a paint gun, or a water balloon. It was only after he shivered at the sudden change in room temperature, that he pulled himself under the covers. Still in jeans and a tank top, he found himself, falling, deeply… asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “ Sam.” _

_ An angry door slammed amidst the darkness of the dream. _

_ “ You… You have got some fucking nerve—“  _

_ “ I’m doing this for her.”  _

_ “ If you digging up Teresa’s grave is considered a “favor” then I don’t know what is.”  _

_ “ Sam—“ _

_ “ Steven! Look at yourself! What you’ve become! You’re… you’re changing.”  _

_ “ You know why I’m doing this.”  _

_ “ Maybe I did, at a time… but I didn’t think you’d actually go this far… She’s gone.” _

_ “ You will speak of it, no more.”  _

_ “ Steven—“  _

_ “ SAM!”  _

_ A pile of annotated books were thrown across the room. _

_ “ Steven…”  _

_ The blurry figure fell to his knees sobbing, as an anxious “Sam” threw himself over the man, embracing him tightly.  _

_ “ You're going to get into trouble…”  _

_ “ I know…” _

_ “ You  _ have  _ to stop.”  _

_ “ I can’t…” _

_ “ Please.”  _

_ “ I—“ _

_ “ Please…”  _

_ “ Okay.”  _

_ “ I’ll stop.”  _

_ The shadow let out a relieved sigh, pulling away from the man to leave what seemed like the library Thomas saw next to his room.  _

_ “ I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”  _

_ “ Yeah. Okay. Thank you, Sam.”  _

_ Even through the black, blurry outline of the man, Thomas could sense a smile.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thomas awakened with a suddenly uneasy feeling. It felt surreal to see such a dramatic moment between these two people, so familiar with the house he was in. Slowly, he lifted himself from the covers that covered his chest. Slowly, he lifted his calloused hand to rub at his neck. He gulped down against his dry throat. A soft hum escaped his lips.

_ I’m parched. _

Slowly, he pressed the weight onto both of his feet, and sauntered cautiously down the stairs. Throughout his walk, he could feel so, so cold. He figured that it was because he just got out of bed, but even still, the thermostat read seventy three when it felt like it was forty two. Gingerly stepping over the numerous beer bottles that Gally left about across the living room, he winced as he heard a voice.

“ If you’re looking for a midnight snack… ‘member the milk is in the basement fridge.” Gally muttered, voice mushed against his pillow. Thomas blinked.” Right, yeah. Thanks Gal, don’t tell Minho.” 

“ Mhm…” 

Suddenly, the air around him turned to ice, once more, he shuttered.” Jesus. It’s freezing in here. Are you cold?” 

“ Go, to, fucking, bed, Thomas.” 

Deciding it was best not to disturb the sleeping brute, he continued his descent down the rickety old stairwell. He saw the faint illumination of the fridge on the other side of the room, and slowly walked over to it. Yet suddenly, a light flashed all throughout the room. Thomas yelped, falling back onto his rear to access the situation. Blinking, he picked himself up.” Hahah. Okay, funny Gally. You can go back to bed, asshole—“ 

Yet he cut himself off, because within the center of the room, lied a white, glowing pentagram. It took him a solid moment to properly process the image in front of him, the reality. Faint whispers could be heard, tempting him closer to the symbol. Every instinct in his body told him to cut and run, yet; something deeper within himself was taunting him closer and closer. Before he could blink twice, he found himself within an arms reach of the pentagram.” Holy shit… this is really happening.” The man spoke, speaking quickly through the air that he had been holding this past minute. 

He could almost hear a scream, someone telling him not to touch it, but he figured it for his own head telling him how stupid it would be to even consider… 

And then, his fingers graced the white, glowing dust that laced the floor. The flash appeared once more; blinding Thomas for a second time, before he fell back onto the welder’s table. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes to a rather suspiciously normal, dark, creepy basement. His eyes narrowed with paranoia. There was no way, he simply imagined something that felt so real, yet again, he could still be dreaming. Deciding that he’d put thoughts to bed, he turned towards the stairs rather horrified.

“ You’re a bloody idiot…” 

Thomas froze at the sound of a voice, the same voice he heard in his dream. It was as if the world stopped turning all together, He turned on his heels to witness something incredible, extraordinary, horrifying, beautiful, supernatural…

A  _ ghost. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Blue, and I am sleep deprived ♥︎. Thanks for the read! I appreciate all of the love, I’ll try to have the next chapter in by next week! But also yes, Ghostboy is coming in the upcoming chaptersssss AHH


End file.
